


Rubbed the Right Way

by perletwo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, possibly pre-'What We Become', pre-'Aftershocks'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble prompt for <a href="vesperass-anuna.tumblr.com">vesperass-anuna</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbed the Right Way

Jemma Simmons unconsciously reached behind her to rub one-handed at the crick in her neck. Her eyes remained glued to her electron microscope, and her other hand continued to adjust the focus dial so automatically she barely noticed.

The results of this test on Skye’s blood were fascinating, really. If she could just…

A second hand joined her left at the base of her skull. Simmons yipped in surprise, then moaned and dissolved when fingers dug deep into the knots of tension. After a long moment relishing the relief, she looked up over her shoulder.

Her patient - and enemy - Sunil Bakshi stood over her, wearing patient scrubs and a crooked grin. It was a mark of how absorbed - and exhausted - she’d been that she hadn’t heard him leave his sickbed and bring his IV stand up behind her. Seeing the cold question in her eyes, he pulled his hand back.

"You’re working too hard," he said, voice low.

She shrugged. “It’s important. The sooner I get this done the better for everyone.”

"So you won’t go get some rest?" Jemma shook her head, lips compressed into a thin line. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Jemma’s mouth formed an ‘O’ of surprise. But his eyes were soft and worried, and she didn’t think him a particularly good actor. And her neck _did_ hurt…

"I’ve got a tazer right here," she said, and pulled it out of a desk drawer. "It’ll be pointed at your midsection. You do anything to my neck I don’t like…"

"Understood. This will help," Bakshi said. He put both hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs hard and rhythmically into meat and muscle.


End file.
